Till We Meet Again
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Law and his crew find themselves on a inland not found on any map. For a good reason too, but can Law and his crew figure out why this island isn't on a map? Will they be able to leave?
1. Ch 1 The Island

The Heart Pirate crew was sailing the seas. As they had been for weeks now they had left the Kingdom of Alabasta. The crew head been sailing at the words of their captain; Trafalgar Law. Their navigator, a polar bear, named Bepo directed the ship. Law trusted his men, and his navigator. They had seen him through many of battles. Nearly throwing their lives to save him. Something he didn t care for; and they knew it. Law had lost people in his past, and didn t want to lose anymore. It was on this day that Law had found himself on the deck of his ship. Thinking of his past, all his errors and faults. The only thing to snap him out of his thoughts; was the crew s first mate. The voice called to Law a few times before he would realize it wasn t his thought s saying his name.  
Captain? Captain the crew needs orders. Spoke out to him. Law looked over at him. His gray eyes locked on his first mate s cap. Since his first mate hid his eyes, Law found it hard not to stare at the cap when speaking to him.  
About what? What s going on Penguin? Law asked, running his fingers in his black hair.  
Captain, there is an island ahead. Bepo is concerned about it. An island? No that s impossible we shouldn t hit land for another few days. Law said, raising to his feet. He rushed through a large door, leading to a hallway. Penguin quickly followed his captain. Not use to him being in such a state. Law looked through maps. Pushing papers everywhere to find what they were seeing.  
That s what Bepo is worried about Captain, he doesn t see the island anywhere on the maps. Penguin spoke after moments of silence. Law rushed back out of the room, followed by Penguin. Keeping up with his captain s strides. Pushing the door open again, Law looked out to the sea. Spotting the island in the distance. He shook his head a few times. Knowing that it could be some sea madness, but it wasn t. It was there, and he knew he had to know why it wasn t on the map. Law told his men to allow the ship to approach the island; but no one was allowed to step foot on the island until morning. They didn t know what kind of creatures lived on this island. The men did as they were told, stopping the ship not far from the shore. Penguin had made a pasta dish for everyone but Law. For Law he made the captain s favorite, Onigiri, Rice Balls. Something the captain fancied over anything else. After dinner the men went about their business. Law went to his room to settle in for the night. Wondering what kind of surprises would away them in the morning. Law woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. Though he couldn t place his finger on it. He slid on his long black coat and walked out of his room. Heading down the hall to the door leading to the deck. Pushing open the door, he saw the island there before him like it was when he went to bed. With a long drawn out sigh, he climbed off board the ship and headed to the shore. Not far from the ship, though it still had moving water. Which caused him to feel dizzy. Pushing this feeling off, he looked around the shore. No one seemed to be there, in fact, other than the plants, there was nothing on this island from the looks of it. Though through his travels, Law had learned, not everything is as it appears. He cautiously worked his way up a small hill. Bringing him to a forest. Upon inspection, seemed to be free of anything. Something about this forest, gave Law a bad feeling. Much like the feeling he had when he once stayed with a terrible man, named Doflamingo. He did his best to shake off this feeling as he continued onward. Walking through the silent forest made him uneasy, he noticed there were no sounds of birds, bug or even of animals. Law vouchered onward until he saw a shadow. A tall, lanky figure standing in the distance. He slowly approached the figure, trying not to make a single sound. The closer he got to the figure, the more he could make out. The more he would slow, before stopping behind the figure. His eyes widened as I stared at the figure before him. 


	2. Ch 2 Who's the Tall Figure

Law was unable to move, even speak when he saw the figure. A tall man, a red hat sat on his head. His shirt was white with red hearts on it, a black coat hung over his shoulders. Law dropped to his knees, unable to keep himself standing. The man turned around upon hearing Law drop to his knees. A smile appeared on his face. Though his red painted on smile grew bigger. The man's voice slipped past his lips. Calling out for Law.

"Law?! You made it here?" The voice said to him. Stepped towards Law, the man slowly bent down, only to fall forward in front of Law. This caused Law to laugh, for the first time since he woke up this morning. Law looked at the man, before speaking his name.

"Cora San? Is it really you?" The man pushed himself up. Looking at Law with the same gentle eyes that he used to give Law as a child. Law shook his head. Trying to believe his eyes, he even rubbed his eyes.

"Law it's been so long. You've grown up so much! You even look like a man! Facial hair…Law! What are those?!" Corazon pointed to Law's hands. Seeing the tattoos on them. Law looked at them, feeling a bit embarrassed. He held out his hand, showing his tattoos to Corazon. Corazon panicked and started to scrub at Law's tattoos. Nothing was making them come off.

"Cora San, have you been here…since that day?" Law looked him over. Making sure what he felt matched what his eyes were seeing. He couldn't believe that his Cora San was right in front of him. The only man Law had learned to love after everything that happed. The same smile, the same clumsy way he did things, even the way he talked. It all blew Law away. He couldn't believe what he was hearing let along seeing.

"I have Law, Sengoku brought me here. This place saved my life. I have been here since then, building a raft to go back home. To stop my brother's madness. To see you Law." His voice sounded happy yet with a hint of something Law couldn't place.

"I'm a pirate Cora San, it's the only way I knew how to get stronger to take on Doflamingo. I can't believe that you're here. That you're alive Cora San. I thought you were dead!"

"Tell me about what you've been up to since we least seen each other." Cora San said, Law adjusted himself. Starting to speak; he told of his advancers at sea. How he had left the island with the marines. Soon leaving them to set sail to become a pirate. Meeting each member of his crew. Before Law realized the sun had started to go down. He had been away from his crew all day. No one had come looking for him, yet he knew Penguin would be worried. He didn't want to leave Corazon, he even fought with himself to go. He stood up, followed by Corazon. He explained how he needed to get back to his crew. To explain why he had left and why he had been away so long. Corazon nodded, telling him it was ok. That his crew needed him more. Law swore he would be back the next day. He hugged Corazon once before making his way back through the forest. Using the light of the setting sun to lead his way. Down the hill and to the beach. He saw Penguin on the deck, staring out to him. Penguin called out to him, Law could tell he was worried. Just the way Penguin had changed his stance. Law walked back to his ship, greeting Penguin with a smile. He explained what he had seen, that he had to go back the next day. He knew he had to prove it was real. Penguin didn't say anything to him. Just nodded his head to his captain. Knew he couldn't talk his captain out of it.


	3. Ch 3 Someone new

The next morning Law woke up. Washing himself up, grabbed some food and jumped off the ship. As soon as his feet hit the water, he could feel the sense of dizziness fill him. He couldn't let that stop him though. He pushed forward, through the water, to the beach. He fell to his knees panting softly, shaking his head before standing up. He stumbled before forcing himself forward. Up the small hill to the forest. Again here in the forest it was silent. No sounds went through the forest. Though Law thought this was weird; he would continue. He wanted to see Corazon again. To see him, to touch him, just to hear his voice again. Yet this time, there wasn't the tall, lanky figure of Corazon standing there. There was a small figure standing in the forest. Law slowly walked to this new figure. Unsure what it was, or who it was. Suddenly a soft giggle slipped from the figure. Causing Law to stop at once. He looked at the small figure. He could see a white dress, her hands behind her back. The girl slowly turned to him, her light hair moving with her. She smiled up at him.

"Hello big brother…" She said, a smile appearing on his face. He couldn't believe it; his home was gone. Far from here, yet, standing before him was his younger sister. The girl he hasn't seen in over ten years. She hadn't changed a bit since then. Law dropped to his knees, shaking like a leaf.

"L-Lamy…"

"Hey big brother, are you ok?" The small girl approached him. Reaching her hand out to him. In that same moment, he pulled her to him. Hugging her to him. He mumbled softly to himself mostly. Until he slowly forced himself away from her.

"Y-you're really here?"

"Of course I am Law. It's been so long…I thought you would have forgotten about me." She said, her voice filling with worry and sadness.

"No! No Lamy, I could never forget you! You're my little sister…oh Lamy…I'm so sorry." Law said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"For what big brother?"

"For leaving you. For…for not staying by your side. For not coming to look for you. For not taking you with me…for…for…" Law said stumbling over his words.

"Law…Law, big brother…?" Lamy said as she looked into his eyes. Law slowly looked up into her eyes. She ran her fingers over his cheeks, wiping his tears away, "Big brother…it wasn't your fault. None of this…of that was your fault. We were both children. There is no way you could have helped. I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too Lamy." Law said, hugging his sister to his chest again. He didn't want to ever let go. He couldn't get himself to leave her. Not again, not after finally seeing her again. He didn't understand why she was still young and not the same age as him. Though thoughts like this were in his mind. He didn't dare ask her, he didn't want to upset her. He hadn't seen her in years, why would he upset her with something that didn't really matter. After a bit of time had passed Lamy pushed him away. They laid in the grass talking about Law and his crew; of his choices as a doctor. She would say she was proud he had made his dream come true. They laid in the grass, talking about things like they used to. When the sun started to set, she told him to go back to the ship. That he would see her again soon. He needed his rest, as did she. He told her to get some sleep, to be careful. He wanted to walk her to her home here, but didn't want to be to over protective. He left and started to the ship, repeating the same actions of yesterday. He hated the water, but still. He couldn't shake the feeling of something about this place being weird.


	4. Ch 4 Penguin's worry

The next morning Law awake, excited to see who he would meet. He quickly pulled on some fresh clothes. Looking back on the past few days, being able to see his little sister Lamy, and Cora San. He didn't want to leave this place. He loved seeing them, he missed being so close to them. By this point Law didn't care about the strange feeling he had anymore. No, now all he wanted was to see those people he missed more than anything again. Little did he know, today was going to be different. Law pushed open his door and rushed down the hall to the door. Swinging the door out of the way, he stepped onto the deck. To find Penguin standing there, looking out to sea. Penguin looked towards Law before speaking.

"Captain, I believe we must speak."

"I know I've been away all day the past few days. But Penguin, I told you…I can see them again."

"Captain please!" Penguin began, knowing he had to find a way to get through to him. He knew his voice sounded shaky, but at this point, it didn't matter.

"What's wrong Penguin?" Law's voice shifted with worry. He was worried about his crew, but he wondered how long his guest would wait for him.

"Captain, I cannot allow you to go back on that island."

"You…what?"

"Captain that island isn't good for this crew…it isn't good for you. There's a reason that this island isn't on a map. I think everything on this island is evil…"

"Penguin, I know you are upset about my absence. That doesn't mean you have to…Penguin…"

"Captain, I'm not trying to upset you and I'm not swayed by my feels of you being gone. You aren't the only one who has feelings like this. That island is doing something to everyone on this crew! Including you! You want this more than anything, but it's not real…"

"I am the captain of this ship Penguin, _not you_! I decide what we do and how long we do it! I say we stay here. If you have a problem, then you can leave this ship!"

"I will not leave this crew. You are my captain; I would do anything for you. _That_ is why I am telling you there is something wrong with this island!"

"So are you saying Cora San and my sister are evil?"

"No captain, I'm not…I know your experiences with them, their memories are all good…they are pure. I just think that this place is going to turn them into something evil…please listen to me captain."

"If you're that worried then stay off the island! I have someone important to see!" Law said before rushing off the ship. Once his feet hit the water, he ran. Not for fear like Penguin thinks he should; but to see what today would have to offer for him here. Would he see Corazon or his sister? He didn't want to believe Penguin, though he knew something was wrong. He was afraid that Penguin was right. He didn't want to believe something evil would use his memories to draw him in. Everything he held dear to him. Law stopped in the forest, looking at the small figure in the forest. He saw his sister standing there, holding a small frog. Law couldn't see how something could make such a pure girl. Law bent down and looked over at her.

"Big brother, what happens after animals die?" Lamy asked, before looking up at him. Law had never thought about it before. Where things went after they left this world. He did his best to make his sister feel happy growing up. How did a question about death appear?

"They go and meet their family that have passed on as well. They got to be happy, a place they can never be hurt again."

"Did mommy and daddy help bring people to that place?"

"I don't know; I know they did their best to keep people here. With their families." Law watched as Lamy laid the frog down. She stood up to face him, a sad expression on her.

"They why did you take frogs away?" Law's expression went from worried to pure sadness. He couldn't answer his sister's question. He couldn't justify his actions. He knew he couldn't; he just dropped his head to her. Closing his eyes, unable to even look at her pure features. Lamy slowly reached her hand out and resting her hand in his hair.


	5. Ch 5 I must find him

Since the fight with Penguin, Law hadn't returned to his ship. Even as the sun came and went. A week soon came and went. Penguin and the rest of the crew grew worried for their captain. Penguin had refused to allow anyone else step foot on the island. Penguin waited for his captain. Day after day, even as the days turned to a week. Even when the week had turned to two. Penguin finally got tired of waiting, he ordered the crew to stay on the boat until he returned. If he didn't return in an hour, _only_ a two members of the crew were allowed to step foot on the island. If they didn't return, the crew was ordered to leave. Penguin new the madness of the island. The island would try to get his memories, the ones of his home. He would refuse to allow this island to cloud his judgement. He only wanted his captain now. He jumped off the ship, splashing into the water. Up the small hill and into the forest. He could feel eyes on him. Like things in the forest were focused on him and him alone. He could hear his captain's voice, though he wasn't sure if it was really him or not. Penguin knew that the forest might play a trick on him. So he took a breath in and stepped to the sound. Law was sitting against a tree, a book in his hands. Penguin walked up and bent down to him. Gently tapping his captain's shoulder.

"Captain?"

"Aye Penguin?"

"It's time to go, this island isn't good for you. It has taking you away from the crew for over a week. Please come back to the ship."

"This place is our home…."

"Captain, we have to go!" Penguin said, yanking his captain to his feet. Feeling something we highly wrong with his captain. Something was wrong with him.

"Penguin…leave me here."

"I refuse…you are the captain of the Heart Pirates."

"I want to stay with my family…"

"The crew is your family Law! This, your "family" here is all dead!"

"Penguin! They are here!"

"No they aren't!"

"Penguin!" Suddenly Law's hand came up and smacked Penguin across the face. Penguin's face turned from the impact of the slap. Penguin's face turned into a frown, glaring under his hat. His hand moved and grabbed his gun. Keeping his eyes locked on the man before him.

"Where is my captain?!"

"I am your captain."

"That's a lie. My captain wouldn't raise his hand to me. No matter how angry he was with me."

"Penguin…"

"He has his powers. He would punish me with those, I know his power. Far better than any other man! So I'll ask you again, _where is my captain!_ " Penguin's tone became more than anger. His voice was laced with hate and anger. The man raised a sword that hung at his side, much like Law had. Penguin didn't give the man a chance to grab the sword. Penguin grabbed his gun and shot him through the chest. He watched the man fall back, changing from his captain to a monster of some kind. Penguin slid his gun back into place. This was far worse than he thought, with as long as his captain had been away. Who knows what had happened, or what could happen to him yet. Penguin rushed through the forest again. Worried for the life of his captain, and even for his own life. He knew the rest of the crew couldn't handle something like he just had. He knew they would this it was his captain. They wouldn't have it in them to shoot back. Thankfully, Penguin knew his captain the way he did. Now, he just had to find him.


	6. Ch 6 Mine for yours

Penguin pushed forward to try and find his captain. Listening to the so sounds of the forest. These sounds, they were different than before. They sounded, almost familiar to him. Suddenly a light appeared in front of him. Knowing he had to find his captain, Penguin pushed forward. To see a small town. The roofs of the houses shined as if it had just finished raining. You could hear the sounds of children playing and giggling. The voices of adults talking about prices from the local shops. Penguin slowly walked to the town, fearing for the worst. As a pirate, no one seemed to like him much. Suddenly a young girl ran past him and stopped. Turning to look back at him. Penguin could feel his heart stop. The girl that stood, looking at him; was a girl he grew up with. She had died of something before he had come across Law. Penguin knew she was fake; he knew she was an illusion. Yet he couldn't help himself, he dropped to his knees. This was to real, to personal for him. He had to find his captain, even if it meant to leave her again. Suddenly the girl walked up to him, bending down.

"Penguin…"

"N-no…you aren't real…" He shook his head.

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you stay with me, like you promised?"

"You aren't real! Get out of my head!" He shouted at the girl. She stepped back and shook her head.

"I am real Penguin…"

"No…you're not. The girl you are portraying has been dead since I was seven…"

"You're mistaken, my parents brought me here after I got sick. I saved me, but the thing is…I can't live off this island. I could get sick again, so my parents left."

" _ **They wouldn't!**_ " He shouted, "No parent would leave their child here. Not even hers…"

"Penguin, you don't believe me?"

"If you don't turn into yourself. I'll shoot you."

"You won't shoot me…Penguin you loved me…"

"I was seven, I didn't know what love was."

"You love another? Is it him?" The girl said, pointing behind her. Penguin looked up to see Law passed out, tied to a pole. He looked beat down, Penguin instantly stood. In a panic he went to his captain's side.

"What did you do to him?!" Penguin said, checking to make sure his captain was alive.

"He's alive, like you…for now anyway. You see, he got trapped by the reality of his loved ones being alive here. Like you'd like to, but your love for his keeps you from seeing the illusion."

"He is my captain, and I would do anything for him."

"Then prove it, if you want him to live…shoot yourself…otherwise I will make a call and he will fall to his death!"

"And if I shoot you?"

"He will die also…" The girl said looking at Penguin. He couldn't save his captain without shooting himself? It was worth the risk.

"You swear, if I shoot myself you will free him."

"If you shoot yourself, you may have him back…and he will be free to leave. You on the other hand, will die here. From your wound or the monsters in the forest."

"As long as he lives, my lift doesn't matter!" Penguin grabbed his gun and took a breath in.

"Shoot yourself through the stomach…" Penguin's eyes widened, that location would mean he would bleed out in no time; but he didn't have time to think of himself. He turned the gun to himself and shot. Coughing up blood, the girl released Law. Penguin caught him before he hit the ground. Causing Penguin to cough up more blood. Slowly walking back to the forest. Penguin knew he had to get his captain back to the ship. Even if it killed him. Step after step, Penguin could feel his vision fading. His breath was getting harder and hard. He shifted his captain on his back, trying not to let Law get blood on him. He used trees to keep himself up. Soon falling to the ground, just before the end of the forest. The sudden fall awake a sleeping Law. Looking down he saw Penguin, with a pool of blood under him.


	7. Ch 7 Don't leave Me

Law quickly flipped Penguin over. Looking at his wound. Just from looking at the wound. Law knew Penguin was shot, at a close distance. He looked around before ripping his shirt pushing it onto the wound. He started pushing into his pocket for his first aid kit. He pulled it out and looked at Penguin.

"Penguin…if you can hear me, please listen…I have to dig the bullet out." He didn't know what happen. He just had to fix Penguin, that was what he needed to do. No matter what it cost him.

"C-Captain…" Penguin gasped out. Coughing up some blood, "s-something is coming…"

"Shut up Penguin. I'll handle anything that comes for you. I won't let you die either!" Law said, knowing something was coming and fast; but Penguin's life was more important than anything else. Suddenly there was a snap behind Law, before he could turn to attack the beast. Penguin lifted his hand and shot past Law. Grunting in pain his hand fell.

"Y-you just work Captain…" Penguin barely whispered. Law looked at him before getting to work. He bit his lip as he bent down to dig into Penguin's wound. Looking for the bullet. Penguin screamed out slightly in pain. Lifting his hand up and shooting at what he thought were more monsters. Though he was just shooting the air. Law knew he was losing more blood than he had thought at the start. After he had got the bullet. He looked to make sure none of Penguin's arteries were injured. When he saw it had missed anything important. He started to stitched Penguin up. Penguin at this point had passed out, Law looked around, worried that they weren't safe. He heard a noise, only to see his little sister standing by a tree. She whispered to him.

"Big brother…this place isn't safe. Everything you see here is a lie…the marines are on their way…please…you must get away from here. Before you end up dead or caught by the marines."

"What about you Lamy?! What about Cora San?" Law asked getting closer to her. She in turned stepped back.

"We are always with you big brother…in your heart. One day we will meet again, take care of your crew. Hurry you must leave…" She said before running off. Law bit his lip before lifting Penguin up. Carrying him back to the ship. Once they made it to the beach, Law saw monsters standing there. Creatures blocking his way to the ship. With Penguin in his arms it made it hard to fight. He knew that, so he tried to find a way out. Until gun shots appeared, Law looked from Penguin to the monsters. One by one a path was made. Law looked up to see his crew shooting a path. He smirked, knowing his crew had his back. He moved through the crowd to the ship. As Satchi and Bepo helped him and Penguin up on deck.


	8. Ch 8 For me

Once Law and Penguin were back on board, the ship set sail. Law laid Penguin down on a bed in the medical ward. He pulled a chair next to Penguin and watched him like a hawk. He was too nervous to leave. He should have listened to Penguin; he knew he should have. He knew something was wrong with this island. Yet he didn't listen; he didn't tell the crew to leave. No, he was being selfish. He knew he was; he knew that something like this could happen. Something to hurt him, but Penguin, being Penguin. Put his own life on the line for Law. Law tried to recall the actions that lead to him finding Penguin.

 **-Flashback -**

Law woke up in the morning and looked around. He didn't see his sister or Corazon like he had the past few days. He would wake up with one of them near him. His sister was often sleeping near him. Corazon on the other hand would be smoking, and on fire. Yet this morning, neither was to be found. This worried Law more than anything. He got up and brushed off his dirty clothes. Started to walk, calling out to them. Each one of his steps, he could feel his legs getting heavier and heavier. He saw a small green creature standing behind a tree. Law called out to the creature. Yet it only watched him. Suddenly Law dropped to his knees. Unable to get himself up anymore. I panted softly as he thought of why he felt this way. Maybe because he hadn't eaten anything much the last few days. He saw his sister walk to him, a dark smile on her face. A smile he had never seen on her before. Then he fell on to the ground.

 **-End Flashback-**

Now he sat here, worried about Penguin. Worried that he was the reason Penguin was like this. He had an awful feeling it was about him. He knew what Penguin would do for him. That's one reason why Penguin was his first mate. Now, he could just as easily lose Penguin. He dropped his head onto the bed. Suddenly Penguin spoke.

"Heh…did you really think…I would leave so easily Captain?" He voice was weak, something Law nearly didn't hear. His head shot up, looking at Penguin. From his angle he could see Penguin's ice blue eyes. Suddenly the ship rocked and Satchi rushed in. He said the ship was under attack. Something Law didn't want to take yet. Penguin shot up, flinching in pain; before pushing off the bed. Running out of the room and through the door to the deck. Law followed quickly behind, unable to get Penguin to stop. Penguin grabbed his gun and started shooting. Blood was rolling down his stomach, Law could see the pain he was in. He could see the blood stain starting to form under his shirt. Law wanted to help him, but knew he wouldn't allow it. Law used his room, to flip the ship. Law was fed up with everyone always after him. Though he knew he couldn't stop it because he was a pirate. He was tired of hurting his crew. He turned to see Penguin lending against the side of the ship. Law rushed to him, holding his hand out.

"T-this isn't your fault Captain…heh…it's mine for not thinking clearly."

"Penguin, you all…you all would do this for me…like…" Law didn't have to finish, Penguin knew what it Law meant.

"C-captain…you're an idiot…we do w-what we do to protect you. T-to protect our crew…y-you saved us…so we will g-give our lives f-for you…" Penguin spoke out before fainting.


End file.
